Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterbed and water mattress system for recreational vehicles and, in particular, to a waterbed system for a recreational vehicle preferably having a cabin or sleeping area, which includes a waterbed mattress and means for transporting water or other liquid to and into the waterbed mattress from an internal or external water or other liquid source.